1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wells for obtaining water, and more particularly, to wells for obtaining water from aquifers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radial collector well as a cylindrical caisson which extends downward in a vertical orientation from a ground surface into an aquifer. A series of lateral well screens project out horizontally from the caisson into the aquifer, at one or more elevations. These screens may be placed in a variety of patterns and varying lengths, and if desired, may be equipped with an artificial gravel-pack filter. The vertically-oriented caisson is formed of reinforced concrete.
With the radial collector well, water passes from the aquifer into the lateral well screens, where the water moves into the vertically-oriented central concrete caisson. The radial collector well typically is completed with a pump house and controls, with the pump house being positioned directly atop the reinforced concrete caisson. In this fashion, water from within the vertically-oriented caisson is drawn straight up to the pump house via a pump column, under the pumping power of one or more vertical turbine pumps and motors located in the pump house.
One version of the horizontal well system includes a porous casing member having an interior space, a first end, and a second end, with at least a portion of the porous casing member being positioned substantially horizontally within an aquifer. This horizontal well system further includes a first casing member and a second casing member, with each of the first and second casing members having an interior space, an outer end, and an inner end. The inner end of the first casing member is connected to the first end of the porous casing member, with the first casing member extending toward the ground surface. The inner end of the second casing member is connected to the second end of the porous casing member, with the second casing member extending toward the ground surface.
As used in this Application, unless expressly stated otherwise, the word xe2x80x9cconnectedxe2x80x9d encompasses elements (e.g., any components or parts) which are connected either directly, or indirectly via one or more intermediate elements. The words xe2x80x9cconnectxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cconnectsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cconnectingxe2x80x9d, as used in this Application, are to be given a similar interpretation.
If desired, the first casing member may extend toward the ground surface at an angle which is greater than 90xc2x0, relative to the portion of the porous casing member which is positioned substantially horizontally within the aquifer. Likewise, the second casing member may extend toward the ground surface at an angle which is greater than 90xc2x0, relative to the portion of the porous casing member which is positioned substantially horizontally within the aquifer.
Either the first or second casing member may extend at least to the ground surface. Alternatively, both the first and second casing members may extend at least to the ground surface.
The system may include a first submersible pumping assembly positioned in the interior space of the first casing member, with the first submersible pumping assembly including a first pump and a first pipe member connected to the first pump. In this fashion, water from the aquifer may be pumped through the first pipe member. The first casing member includes an interior surface, and the first submersible pumping assembly includes an exterior surface. If desired, the system may further include a radial spacer which contacts the interior surface and the exterior surface, thereby radially orienting the first submersible pumping assembly within the first conduit member.
The horizontal well system also may include a second submersible pumping assembly positioned in the interior space of the second casing member. The second submersible pumping assembly includes a second pump and a second pipe member connected to the second pump, whereby water from the aquifer may be pumped through the second pipe member. The second casing member includes an interior surface, and the second submersible pumping assembly includes an exterior surface. The system may further include a radial spacer which contacts the second casing member interior surface and the second submersible pumping assembly exterior surface, thereby radially orienting the second submersible pumping assembly within the second casing member.
The first casing member also may include a first cover assembly. If desired, this first cover assembly may include a pitless adapter assembly. The second casing member may include a second cover assembly. And, if desired, the second cover assembly may include a pitless adapter assembly.
The porous casing member of the horizontal well system has an elongated sidewall which extends between the porous casing member""s first end and second end. The elongated sidewall of the porous casing member may include a plurality of openings. Also, the openings may include a plurality of slots.
Both the first and second casing members have an exterior surface. The horizontal well system may include a circumferential projection which projects radially outward from the first casing member exterior surface. In addition, the system may include a circumferential projection which projects radially outward from the second casing member exterior surface.
In another aspect of the invention, the horizontal well system is positioned by drilling a borehole in the ground, with the borehole having an entry point at the ground surface and a remote exit point at the ground surface. The borehole also has a first section which extends from the entry point to the aquifer, a second section which extends through a portion of the aquifer, and a third section which extends from the aquifer to the remote exit point. The positioning process further includes pulling a first casing member lower-pipe section (also referred to as a xe2x80x9cfirst lower-pipe sectionxe2x80x9d), a second casing member lower-pipe section (also referred to as a xe2x80x9csecond lower-pipe sectionxe2x80x9d), and a porous casing member through at least a portion of the borehole, with the porous casing member being positioned between the first and second casing member lower-pipe sections. At least a portion of the porous casing member is positioned within the aquifer.
The drilling step may include drilling at least a portion of the second section through the aquifer in a substantially horizontal orientation. The pulling step may include pulling the first lower-pipe section, second lower-pipe section, and porous casing member through the remote exit point toward the entry point.